headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny Blaze
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Comic book characters Category:Midnight Sons/MembersCategory:Legion of Monsters/MembersCategory:Thunderbolts/MembersCategory:Champions of Los Angeles/Members | type = Motorcycle stuntman | race = Human/Demon | gender = | base of operations = | associations = Thunderbolts Quentin Carnival Champions of Los Angeles Midnight Sons Legion of Monsters | known relatives = Danny Ketch Barbara Ketch Roxanne Simpson Craig Simpson Mona Simpson Craig Blaze Emma Blaze Jennifer Kale Andy Kale | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Marvel Spotlight'' #5 | final appearance = | actor = Nicholas Cage }} Johnny Blaze is a fictional motorcycle stunt rider best known by his supernatural identity Ghost Rider. He is featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics and is associated with the Ghost Rider line of comic titles. He first appeared in ''Marvel Spotlight'' #5 in August, 1972. Johnny went on to headline his own Ghost Rider comic series in 1973, which ran for eighty-one issues. After lingering in both literal and literary limbo for several years, he emerged once again in the early 1990s - this time fighting side-by-side with his successor, Danny Ketch. Blaze has since gone on to become the Ghost Rider once again. Biography Origin When Johnny was ten-years-old, his father Barton Blaze was a world famous motorcycle stunt rider. Unfortunately, those in that profession have notoriously short life spans and Blaze tragically died performing a stunt. Johnny went to live with the Simpson family, which consisted of fellow stunt rider Crash Simpson, his wife, and his daughter, Roxanne. Johnny took up the family's trade, and began practicing on a motorcycle. He practiced stunt riding for five years until one year, when he was fifteen, he was performing a stunt with Roxanne when his motorcycle caught fire. He pushed Roxanne to safety then angled the bike towards a tree. Roxanne's mother rushed over to save him, but the cycle exploded, gravely injuring her. On her deathbed, Mrs. Simpson made Johnny promise to never perform in the stunt show ever again. She passed away soon after. For the next five years, Johnny kept his promise, but never told Crash or Roxanne of the vow he had made. Both of them began to think that Johnny was a coward for not riding any longer. Crash took it particularly hard. Johnny re-evaluated the vow he made and while he had promised to never again perform in the show, he never promised that he wouldn't ride at all. He began practicing his stunts again, but in secret. When Roxanne found out, she was greatly relieved to see that Johnny was not a coward and the two began to fall in love. Their circuit became large enough that they were able to book a show at Madison Square Garden. Unfortunately, Crash Simpson discovered that he was dying of an incurable illness and had less than a month to live. Nothing could be done to save him, so Johnny turned towards the most unlikely resource of all – the occult. Having spent some time reading about Satanic rituals, he summoned forth Lucifer himself and bargained his own soul in order to cure Crash from the disease that was killing him. Crash, unaware that he had been cured, decided to go out in a blaze of glory by performing an over-the-top, high-risk motorcycle stunt – Jumping twenty-two cars. Johnny and Roxanne tried to talk him out of it, but Crash wouldn't hear of it. Johnny wasn't truly worried though as he believed the Devil would protect him. Crash performed the stunt and failed to jump all twenty-two cars. His cycle crashed and exploded and Crash died. Johnny was furious at this seeming betrayal on the part of the Devil. Lucifer came to collect Johnny's soul and reminded him that he only agreed to cure Crash of the disease. He made no guarantees that Crash wouldn’t die from some other means. Lucifer used his powers to place a curse on Johnny Blaze. At that moment, Roxanne appeared in Johnny’s trailer. She was schooled in the occult herself and knew that only someone with a pure heart could drive the Devil away. She spoke a hurried and incantation and forced Lucifer to disappear. The damage had already been done though. That night, Johnny Blaze became the Devil's servant of darkness, transforming into the Ghost Rider for the very first time. Marvel Spotlight 5 Notes & Trivia * Character created by Gary Friedrich and Mike Ploog. * Johnny Blaze was brought to big-screen life in 2007 with the Ghost Rider feature film, where he was played by actor Nicholas Cage. Cage reprised the role of Johnny Blaze for the film's underwhelming sequel, Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance in 2011. Appearances As Ghost Rider * Champions 15 * Ghost Rider Vol 2 1 * Ghost Rider Vol 2 2 * Ghost Rider Vol 2 35 * Ghost Rider Vol 2 81 * Marvel Spotlight 5 * Marvel Spotlight 6 * Marvel Spotlight 7 * Marvel Spotlight 8 * Marvel Spotlight 9 * Marvel Spotlight 10 * Marvel Spotlight 11 As Johnny Blaze only * Ghost Rider Vol 3 83 * Ghost Rider Vol 3 Annual 2 * Marvel Spotlight 12 Alternative media * Ghost Rider (2007) * Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance See also External Links * * Johnny Blaze at Wikipedia * * * References Category:Motorcycle riding